Tails Of Our Lives
by AlchemicNinja26844
Summary: Felicia instead of Rouge was picked up and been with the X-men And really Crazy Stuff happens This is the Tailes Of Our Lives...M/M, M/F, F/F parings. Don like non Read dan
1. Were Candan Look A Sabertooth!

Tails Of Our love

An X-men Fanfic By Alcnin.

I don't own anything Marvel has it all, But when I Win the lottery some day I will buy X-men from Disney! But since I'm 16 I cant play yet so yeah…

**Warning:** Cursing, Love, Possibly, a gay guy somewhere with Lesbians too…Not For Losers who Flame, if you do I will use you flames as Pyro's play thing...Idk I'm in school I'm lost.

**Summary:** Felicia instead of Rouge was picked up and has been with the X-men for a wail now she and Logan are coming back from Canada and got out to the truck to pee or something not sure. Something get said with Sabertooth and Kitty is a Bitch like always and- HEY I like everyone just not her…

**How this stared:** It was originally just a Boredom thing! Originally It was just Logan's and She, no name but then I got really into this and now no matter what I ain't deleing what I type (In the story line) just gonna keep on swimming

**Notes:**

If you like Kitty GTFO Now, If you like kitty being pissed off and Trying to really hurt some one then come on in, If you say "hmmm Why is he acting gay?' Well maybe HE IS! If you think that Dane cook is awesome (joke reference in here) GTF IN HERE NOW! If you say Jean is so cool! I will kill you…If Remy is acting not normal…Well I cant Spell to save my ass and I don't want to try to do too much French it may confuse some of you! If you Like complete random thing with an awesome plot come on in Mon Ami(e)!

Also starts in the middle of no were just a heads up! And I have No idea what Logan and Felicia are fighting about.

OH and If anyone knows What Logurt is…. :D Good job!

If you don't it's Logan and Kurt Being Lovers. (There is none in here don't worry)

Here we go!

* * *

"Dude what is your problem?!"

"MY problem I'm not the one- What was that?"

"What was what-"

"-Shhh.."

"Okay are you trying to creep me out Logan?"

"SHHH! I heard something." She looked around,

"Yeah it's called a car you'll be hearing a lot of them for the rest of you life," She rolled her eyes at his glare.

"Glares don't affect me Logurt."

He raised his eye brow,

"What did you call me?" She looked suddenly nervous.

"I…Uh nothing I said Logan."

"No you said LOGURT, What does that mean?"

"N-nothing it uh…Don't worry bout it Logan it just slipped out it's nothing really!"

He watched her with Hard Blue eyes.

She liked his eyes a lot. They showed something in them that was hard to find in any human being. They had the look of pain, Pain of seeing too many things that he didn't want to see, she didn't know how old he was. She didn't think HE even knew.

But she knew a lot about him even things HE didn't know, But she always said If something like this ever happened, she coming into a different world that she knew a lot of she wouldn't reveal anything, Just be there to help out, and give hints to help out. She wished she could do more. She didn't like other's suffering form something she could help with.

Now was NOT one of thou time, because she just Reviled a Fan Love .

Not good.

"So what did you hear?" She asked trying to ignore his eyes as best she could.

"I think I heard…No couldn't be…."

"Is this a guessing game because I think I'm losing here Logan…?" He looked at her sternly and said.

"Run!"

"Wha-"

"NOW!"

She looked at him for a second then heard something coming from the right, Something Big.

"GO!"

Logan pushed her to towards that other side of the woods.

"Yeah."

She said Running for it.

She had a good feeling who it was: Sabertooth. He and Wolverine went way back.

A roar erupted from where she had just been.

"What do you want?"

She heard deciding not to run away completely, she was downwind, not good again.

"The girl where is she?"

"Why do you care she ain't your problem, bub."

Logan said releasing his claws with a SHINK noise. She flinched at that. She never like people fighting, it scared her.

"She ain't yours either, now is she?" He said walking up to the shorter man.

"How do you know that, Maybe she is?"

Sabertooth smirked showing his fangs.

"If she and you are together maybe she is my problem. To kill her."

Logan glared at him.

"I'd like to see you try then, bub!" The girl rolled her eyes again.

"Thanks Logan for making my death...Better go pick out a Stone now I suppose." She mumbled to her self.

'Then again,' She thought to her self

'My Sent IS all over Logan, He must think something is going on between us….

IS there, We did sleep in the same bed…

Well their was no other ones, and it was cold. I kissed him…But in a friendly way… I Hug him a lot…I'm just sad and I like hugging Man now I'm confused DO I like him?

He is really handsome…'

She snapped out of her thoughts by a loud CRACK coming from where she left Logan and Sabey.

"Man Logan better not die!"

She tried to hear what was going on.

"She's not like us Logan she's-"

"I know what she is, you don't!"

She heard Logan growled at Sabertooth.

"No you don't, you only see one thing and ignore everything else!"

There was some more roaring and sounds and metal scratching.

"Logan Please be okay." She whispered kneeling in the cold snow of Canada.

"God Logan what's with you and Canada!!!" She yelled angrily slapping at the snow then holding her self.

"Man I wish they would just kiss and make up…. God I'm a pervert." She heard more noise, closer this time.

"Shit maybe I should move now." She said getting up slowly realizing that her legs where wet and freezing when she got up.

"Brrrrrr!! If Sabertooth don't kill him I WILL!" Walking away from the noise. She tripped over a log and fell on her face in the snow.

"NO THIS IS NOT FUCKING FAIR!!!" There was a laugh behind her, she knew

THAT Laugh anywhere.

"Logan you're so dead!"

"Why yes I did just save your life, Thank you Mr. Logan." Said Logan smirking at her hair covered in white powder.

"Come on lets go back to the truck before Sabertooth Comes to."

"Yeah yeah…You better put the heater on."

"A Course." He said helping her up, and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Hey what the Fuck man?" He laughed some more.

"You can barley move you're not made for this kinda cold I bet."

"Well I like the Snow just not A Giggillon Degree's below Zero!"

He looked back at her.

"That ain't even a real number, kid."

"YOUR MOMS NOT A REAL NUMBER!" She yelled back at him.

"Yeah…Okay..." He said rolling his eyes at her.

When they got back to the truck she rolled up in a tight ball in the passenger seat.

"You should take your clothes off." Logan said starting the truck up.

"WHAT," She said knowing what he meant, but just felt like messing with him.

"Logan I didn't know you where that kind of guy!" He looked at her glaring.

"Yeah I know what you meant don't worry, but I don't have anything else to put on as soft and warm as this was."

"You seemed pretty cold out there in your 'Warm' cloths, kid."

"Oh be quiet and put the Jashin damn heater on."

"Jashin, Who is that?"

"No one it's just an old habit you should know about old habit's Logan." She said looking over at him lighting his cigar.

"What Old habit?" She smiled at him and laughed.

"Oh Nothing, So can I borrow some of your clothes?" She said making her eyes big and pouted at him and whimpered like a puppy.

"God, Kid you KILL me with that face...you know that?"

"Yes, Yes I do." He sighed "In the back."

"Thanks" She said getting up and moving clumsily in the moving vehicle, but came back before she changed.

"Really thanks for everything Logan." She said then kissed him on his stubby cheek.

"Mhmm." Was all he said and she went in the back to get changed. She noticed him looking every now and then in the review mirror, but didn't really care.

'Maybe He likes me too?' She thought, but pushed in another thought.

'He might just want to protect, me.'

She giggled at the thought of him wearing superman's uniform.

"What's going on back there?" He said over his shoulder.

but seeing her small round butt facing him noticing that it was slightly red and raw looking.

"Hey kid in yeah hurry up back there the heaters on full blast right now." She turned around and nodded.

Looking back at her underpants Deming them too wet from the snow the keep on.

'I guess I'm going commando in Logan's Sweats.'

She thought before pulling his pants on her. Quickly realizing that they fit quite well!

'Hehe good thing Logan's short. But stocky I'll give him that."

She pulled on her training bra and realized how warm I was. Stopped getting dressed to get a little warm up with Logan…

"Wow it is warm now." She said wobbling with the truck.

"Yep…Where are the rest of your clothes?" Logan said rising an eyebrow at her.

"Well I wanted to get a little warmer first that okay with you?" She asked Pouting.

Logan made a noise of disregard.

"Yeah, okay kid." There was along silence.

The kind of silence that what ever was said was supposed to have a nervous kind of laugh from the girl.

"So Logan what did Sabey want?"

Logan griped the sterling wheel

"Nothing Just a fight." Logan Glared at the road.

"Oh Because I thought you guys where talking about me or something I mean I heard 'Girl, not like us, bub, she and you are together, and something about Killing her.'  
But you know I don't have good hearing I might have been mistaken."

She looked out the window for a second. And got up and went in to the back, To put more cloths on.

"We where talking about you…And I know you heard us….More then what you said you heard." Logan said slowly not looking back this time at all.

She stopped mid-way pulling the shirt over her.

With a guilty look on her face.

'Why should I feel Guilty? I wasn't talking about him! He was talking about me…' She spoke up after pulling his shirt over her.

"Yeah ah heard most of watcha` you guys was say`in. Taws kinda hard not ta` the way you two were yell`in ."

An Odd accent coming thru Logan didn't know what to think of it,

She was born in NY been there her whole life so where was this accent coming from?

"Why are you talking like that, kid?" He asked seeing her sit back in the passenger seat.

"Mon accent be change dependant onz mah mood. It be all over da place. Une sec all be New York Den French, ta British, Japanese,  
Et Russian haven't figured out why it be doing it nor why I do it, it just be always happen since I was young Logan."

"Well you sound like Gumbo right now."

"Un ah know et a little bit 'O Rogue Yeah?  
I be'n think It's cuz I hear oth`dda people talking and ah Just be copying der Accent for resone ah don't under stand." She said sadly.

"Really I don't Logan." Logan nodded noticing her accent was normal again.

"How much longer till we get to the Mansion?" Forgetting about the Sabey and Logan talk.

"Few more hours, kid." Logan said with a sigh.

"Okay…"

End chp one if you have any Questions Plz ask me message me or E-mail me I have a Deviant art : AlcNin2244 And PLZ RXR Thanks you!


	2. Comeing back and Kittys got Claws!

"LUCY I'M HOME!!!" She yelled walking into the front door.

"Ricky Vern't you supposed to be back next veek?" said a Boy voice with a thick Germen accent

"Wow Kurt to good. Timing and all... Kinda creepy thou."

She said jokingly squeezing him around the small waist.

"Aww, But I missed you!"

"And I Think you have gotten even more girlish figure then last time I hugged you WTF, mate?"

He pulled back making a face.

"Vhat? Girlish? Vhat do you mean by that?"

She giggled at his face.

"Aww Kurt you will always be my favorite, you know that!" She said pinching his cheek.

"Yeah I knov that Meine Liebe." He said rubbing his cheek.

"Hey you hungry?" Kurt asked.

"Is Jean a telepath?"

She and Kurt laugh at her joke for a sec then In a Blaff were gone.

"Kids…" Logan said shaking his head.

"Kurt are you like in here?" Said a girl's voice coming into the kitchen.

"Ja and you never guess vhat I found Kitty!" Kitty came in looking around seeing the other girl.

"Oh like Hi you!" said the girl talking like her on purpose.

Kitty made a face of anger.

"Like your mean! Why do you like always make fun of me? I like don't say 'like' like all the time!"

The girl laughed a chuckle coming out like a boy more then a girl.

"I'm Sorry Kitty I can't help it!" She said putting her hands up in defense.

"Is dat da Petite fille Remy Be hear`in?" Said someone walking into the kitchen

"REMY-SAN!" She yelled running over and tackled him to the ground.

"Wow yo' not so petite non more eh?" Remy said laughing getting a slap in the chest..

"Jerk!" Said the girl getting up.

"Remy just be messin' wit yo'."

"So Felicia vhat have you been up to?" asked Kurt.

And there it was the girls name, Felicia, Finally spoken after a week with Logan. It felt good to hear it in stead of Kid or She…Or Girl!

And I took her a second to realize it too.

"Huh? Oh you know Ninja-ing, causing mischief same old same old." Kurt smiled.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow the Brotherhoods still there you know!" Kitty glared at Kurt.

"And like stay away form Lance He's like mine now!"

"Okay I never said he wasn't…" Felicia said looking at Kitty with a face of boredom.

Remy Left the kitchen to do something with Rogue.

"Like I know you like him so like just back off." Kitty said eyeing Felicia.

"Yeah I like him as a Brother like friend….You know some people DON'T date there siblings yeh know." Felicia said nonchalantly

That made Kitty mad, Kurt was getting a bad feeling and went to go find Scott and Jean.

"Well I don't care like you two seemed pretty friendly when you like moved in with him!" Felicia laughed that guy's laugh again.

"Haha First off, I didn't just movie in…I Broke in, I was wet, hungry and tired, I saw the House, Saw a broken window and I went in nothing to it. Got caught, He let me stay and Pietro, when he came back, Kicked me out. All and all ending time…."

Kitty didn't get the last part of what she said she doubted she did either.

"Well you helped him get that job like What the Hell now he can't like hang out with me!"

Felicia was getting sick of this. She couldn't leave this well enough alone!

"I helped him get a good job as a mechanic he likes cars and it's good pay! Now he can BUY things.  
You know your so thick I don't' even know why he Bloody likes you.  
Yo' Don't like the same songs yea blinded by your own stupidly and your annyo`in.  
Hell you ain't even HEAR him play that guitar, like I did!"

Kitty was steaming mad. She was just about to punch Felicia in the face when someone grabbed her hand.

* * *

Next One soon hope you liked it! RxR PLZ!!!


	3. Its HIM and Kurt's lover

Last time on Tails of our Lives....

* * *

"Well you helped him get that job like What the Hell now he can't like hang out with me!"

Felicia was getting sick of this. She couldn't leave this well enough alone!

"I helped him get a good job as a mechanic he likes cars and it's good pay! Now he can BUY things. You know your so thick I don't' even know why he Bloody likes you and yo' Don't like the same songs you are blinded by your own stupidly and your annyoin`, Hell you don't HEAR him play that guitar, like I did!"

Kitty was steaming mad.

She was just about to punch Felicia in the face when someone grabbed her hand.

* * *

NOW...

"That's enough Kitty." Said the Man

Felicia and Kitty where surprised to see him here.

"L-Lance Like what are you like doing here?" Asked Kitty when Lance Let go of her wrist (Hand wrist close enough!)

"I came here to See You, but then Blue-boy said something was going down in here with you two." He looked at Felicia

"Hey long time no see where yea been?" Lance asked Kindly. Felicia Blinked and leaned against the counter hands in her pockets.

"Around, You?"

"Hn In the House, Working, thanks for the Job By the way i never got to thank you for it." Lance said smiling completely ignoring Kittys Angy pouts

"It's not a big deal." Lance shook his head a walked over to Felicia

"Not a big deal? If it wasn't for you....Well I think Todd would not be to good."

"WHY What happened?" Felicia Demanded quickly. Lance was taken back alittle by her forwardness

"Well he got sick in December not to good sneezing and hacking every ten seconds had to get med's for'em and turned out to have a really bad virus doc said he was luck to get the med's on time. And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten the money to help'em. Making Fred and Todd get jobs too."

Felicia Nodded and moved off the counter. When Lance grabbed her arm.

"Thanks for everything." And Lance kissed Felicia on the lips quickly, smiled and left. Kitty was having a tempertamntrum, And quicky stormed after Lance.

Felicia stood there still not believing that He just did that...Felt great but still....

"Felicia vere-? Felicia Are you okay?" Kurt said coming in with Scott and Jean.

"Huh Wah? Oh yeah im fine I think i should get ready for school tomorrow..." Felicia said in a trance like voice and walked by Jean and Scott with out saying anything else.

"Er, Kurt Maybe you should go with her." Said Scott sounding unsure.

"Right."

BLAFF

"Hey Felicia Vait you don't knov Vere you are going! Vechangedthe Rooms around!" Kurt said Blaffing far behind her So he wouldn't scare her.

"What? Why? Who am I sleeping with now?" She asked Watching Kurts face get purplish on his cheeks.

"Vell Vith Me..." Felicia make a surprised face giving Kurt the wrong Idea.

"Vell you don't have to if you don't Vant to..I told them it Vas Dumb I never Vant to Play Truth of Dare ever again.."

"What? NO its okay i was just...I mean...Xavier didn't say anything about this?" "Nien i don't think so he vould have said something by nov ve have this set up for a Veek nov."

"I see well looks like i'll be sleeping with you huh?" Kurts Face got purpler.

"Vell yes, But i have something to tell you promas you vont tell anyVone?!"

"Uh okay? What is it? You don't have Cancer right?"

"No its not like that-." "You have AIDS?"

"VHAT No no its not-" "Are you Dieing?"

"No Felicia im not dieing it not like that....Nov i don't Vant to tell you so just forget it..."

"Kurt I'm just...I don't mean to be like that im just playing with you!" She Said laughing nervously.

"Vell that AIDS thing Vasn't funny..." Kust said sadly his tail on the floor and ears drooping.

"Oh Kurt i didn't mean..You don't have-" "No i don't but...Look come on i have to tell you in Private!" He said grabbing her arm and Blaffing into there room.

Felicia walked over to her bed. Knowing her Bed because no one else had a Deidara and a Sasori plushy And placed on her bed right under the blankets looking like they had just slept togeher.  
Felicia Laughed to her self. And plopped down on the bed.

"SO Kurt what is it that you are so scared to talk about?" Felicia asked kindly As Kurt sat next to her wringing his hands in his lap nervously. Felicia put her hand on them.

"Kurt you can trust me, now what is it?"

"Vell....You see i'v been....I havethis....A Friendyou see..." Felicia smiled knowing who this Friend was  
'Why dose everyone think that will work?' she thought to her self. And nodded for him to continue.

"A friend?"

"Yeah a friend and He like someone but..He doesn't think he should like this other person because the person he like is a Dude...And He knovs that the other guy feels the same Vay. but there not sure vhat to do because...  
uh there families don't like each other and uh-."

"-Like Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah like that, Vhatshould I-he, My friend do?"

"Well your friend's should do what there heart tells them and not what others say, by the way whose the lucky boy Kurt?"

"Todd." Kurt said blushing then slapped is hand on this mouth

"You tricked me! That Vasnt nice to do!" Felicia laughed.

"Okay okay Kurt you can Tell Todd how you feel right?"

"I..Uh...Ve...have..done somethings already nd i think he knov hov I feel." Felicia Nodded and put her hand on his shoulder

"Okay now all you have to do is not mess it up!"

"But Vhat should i do? I don't Vantthe other to find out im...gay..." Kurt said the last part quietly  
"It shouldn't matter," Felicia said frowning then smiled. "Kurt if their okay with a blue furry German tailed kid clogging up the shower drain then what is wrong with being gay?"

"You knov Reinh?" Kurt said sadly looking over towards Felicia.

"WolfsBane, yeah where close, why what happened, to her?" Kurt shook a little

"She vas going to her school andtheseother girls found out." Felicia looked at Kurt confused.

"Found out you where gay?" Kurt shook his head

"Nien That she was a Lesbian.."

"WOLFSBANE IS A LESBIAN?!?!"

"SHHH!! Someone will here you!" Kurt said covering her mouth with his hand.

"Sorry." Felicia said when he pulled away.

"So wait what did this girl do to my Wolfbane?" Kurt look at her confused, then sad.

"They hit her with rocks and stuff, and she vasnt allowed to use her povers, it vas horrible." Kurt said saddly laying back on Felicia's bed plucking Deidara out of his place next to Sasori.

"I'm Sorry Kurt...HEY why don't you ask Todd to come over tonight like a sleepover?"

"VHAT? The Proffers Von't-"

"-Don't worry about that, it's you and Todd right now and that's all that should matter, Hey You to just have to make sure i dont wake to you two naked don't need that first thing in the morning Kurt, really, maybe later but not first thing, So call him."

Felicia said getting up and opening her bag taking out a cell phone.

"Call him and tell him you want him to come over a spend the night."

"But Its 7:30!"

"So? Come one kurt you know and I know Todd is not that-er whats the word," Felicia looked mad and shook her head

"Well who care about a word! But you have to make sure that you tell your Friend's or they will be mad at you for not telling them in the first place Kurty-kins!"

"Your right I should call him! Vielen Dank Felicia!" Kurt said taking the cell phone from her and hugging her.

"Ahh yeah Yeah, but if he even thinks about messing this up for you two I'm making Todd skin boots." Felicia Said laughing Hugging Kurt back.

* * *

30 Minutes later the Door bell rang thou the mansion.

Kurt was the first there of course And opened the door to Find a shy looking Todd with a backpack.

"Come on my rooms up-"

"-Elf whats HE doing here?" Said a Snarled voice behind Him.

"Er Logan Todd is Vell he...I'm-"

"He and Kurt are Lovers Logan so back off." Said Felicia coming down the stairs running over and hugging Todd.

"Hey, watch it yo!" Todd said and tried to get out of her vicey hug.

"Felicia Todd has to Breath sometime you knov." Kurt said nervously feeling Logan s eyes on them all.

"Well Elf i didn't know yeh Swung gay." Logan admitted then walked way.

"What's up his ass, Dawg?"

"Not a Cock..." Felicia said bordly. Kurt and Todd Both blushed.

"OH Er i mean not not that I um..Fuck..Just get upstairs before more People come down here Kurt!"

"Right We gone!" BLAFF "God damn you Chuck Norris Damn you to Heck...."

"Why yo' be Damning Chuck Norris, Chere?" said a voice behind her.

'Great Remy wants to play.' Felicia thought to her self.

"Hey Rem whats up?"

* * *

END FOR NOW MON AMI(E)!!


	4. Heart In dolls, And thats Not Lance

Last time on Tails of Our Lives…

"L-Lance Like what are you doing here?" Asked Kitty when Lance Let go of her wrist

Thanks for everything." And Lance kissed Felicia on the lips quickly, smiled and left.

"WOLFSBANE IS A LESBIAN?!?!"

"SHHH!! Someone vill here you!" Kurt said covering her mouth with his hand.

"Your right I should call him! Vielen Dank Felicia!" Kurt said taking the cell phone from her and hugging her.

"Ahh yeah Yeah, but if he even thinks about messing this up for you two I'm making Todd skin boots." Felicia Said laughing Hugging Kurt back.

"God damn you Chuck Norris Damn you to Heck...."

"Why yo' be Damning Chuck Norris, Chere?" said a voice behind her.

'Great Remy wants to play.' Felicia thought to her self.

"Hey Rem whats up?"

* * *

NOW…

"Hey Rem' Whats up?"

"Nothin' much Chere, Rogue kicked Remy outta 'er room." Remy admitted bored with a shrug.

"So same old-same old, Huh?" Said Felicia yawning.

"Oui.." He said sighing. Felicia walked over to him patting his back.

"Don't worry she'll stop PMSing, eventually, she cant'- NO ONE can resist YOUR Cajun charm." Remy smiled

"Yo' Right Marci!" He said running off, but came back and lifted her up in a hug

"OI! Remy you be smellin like GIRL Perfume!" He laughed

"Be'in wit Rogue, she keeps sprain Remy!" He put her down

"I like it when you smell like Cajun-Lishus spicy!" Felicia pouted "Ahh Marci!" Remy ruffled her hair and went off again. Felicia Yelled after him.

"You still owe me $10!" He looked back over his shoulder and smiled then quickly ran up back to rogues room.

"Well time for bed. Better not be...on MY bed!"

Felicia said to her self running up the stairs to the second floor.

Passing Bobby's room who was icing in his sleep again making the floor out side his room ice.

Sliding on it Felicia let out a freighted "wee"

Then Had Kitty Phase thru her…

"Agh Son of a!" Yelled Felicia because NO ONE like to be phased thru it was just creepy.

When she got to her new room shared with Kurt, She turned the door knob quietly and then kicked the door open. Making he two boys just and Todd push Kurt away from him, clearly they were just making out. But on HER bed of all places.

Then Felicia noticed something...Deidara and Sasori where missing!

"Okay Where is Deidara and Sasori Danna?!" Felicia said maddly wail cracking her knuckles.

"Who yo?" Asked Todd. Kurt looked confused at Felicia's bed.

"Her dolls that Vere on her bed Todd, They Vere there a fev seconds ago!" Kurt looked at Todd hoping he knew where they went.

"Well they didn't just get up and leave!"

"Hey I don't know I Never saw the Barbie!" Suddenly there was a knock on the opened door

"Hey Cherie Remy thinks dis be yor'doll." Felicia looked behind her Seeing Remy with Sasori But No Deidara,

"Were is Deidara-kun?" Felicia asked taking Sasori from him.

"Remy didn't See Die-Die-..The other one, Found dis one in Rogues room." Felicia nodded slowly looking at Sasori

"Danna it's time for bed, where is the brat?" Felicia asked her Sasori Plushy. Todd walked over to Kurt's bed and laid down.

"Hey don't worry yo, I'm Sure your little Barbie will show up soon Dawg." Felicia glared at him

"Deidara is NOT a barbie! He is a Plushy Of and S-ranked Criminal of Akatsuki, He is an Artist and an Ex-Rock Ninja, Barbie Doesn't have enough BALL to be as cool as My Sempi!" Todd was wide eyed in schook same with Kurt and Remy...and Sasori.

"Den Vhat is Saouri?" Kurt asked Blaffing next to Todd. Remy was slowly inching out of the room.

"SA-SO-RI DANNA is An Artist of Puppetry and an- s-ranked criminal And an Ex-Sand Ninja He and Deidara are Teammates!" She breathed feeling tired

"AND GAMBIT GO OR STAY PICK NOW!" Gambit Looked around then came more in.

"Er I'm sure Deiderr vill show up soon, Felicia." Kurt said sitting next to Todd. Remy gave then an odd look.

"But Sasori Who would Bring you all the way to Rogue's Room that so far for you!" Felicia asked her Plushy And her answer was silence.

"Well its late yo, I'm going to bed., coming Kurt?" Todd yawned crawling under the covers of Kurt's bed.

"But Deidara is missing!" Remy, who was still standing by the door way, gave Felicia a look and then looked at Kurt.

"Ugh...Two hommies in a bed...one fellis, Non Bon Mon ami."

"Well its a good thing there ga-"

"FELICIA!" yelled Kurt looking at her in disbelief.

"Well its kind obvious whit you two in a bed Kurt!"

"Remy gonna be levin' Now, If'in He sees La Petit Plushey, Remy'll bring 'em 'ere."

"Okay Remy night, Sleep Well." Felicia said wail Cradling Sasori in her arms and getting her PS2 Boxers and Training bra out of her dresser/Desk.

Knowing it was hers only because of its complete lack of makeup and photos' of her friends on the mirror.

"Same ta you Cherie, Same ta, you." Remy said walking out the door closing it behind him. Kurt, Todd, and Sasori watched Felicia change. Kurt didn't mind he was used to it..Er Felicia in her boxer and trading bra,

She walked around in it first thing in the morning to get water or late at night to raid the fridge with him.

Todd was used to seeing Boom so he didn't mind...

And Sasori...Well he got a good eye of just about every and anything that went on in her room.

She then put Sasori on her desk looking toward her as she gave her short brown hair with Dyed front Blond bangs like Rogue, She really loved rogue she and her weren't the best of freinds..more then Jean or Amara, But next to WolfsBane, Rogue Was one other girl Felicia really respected as a another Mutant...sadly Felicia's Powers are still not known, She only gave off on Ceribro because she was so mad at a Kid at her school for saying something bad about Her friend Lauren, and Taylor. Felicia looked at her reflection and sighed ; Her blonde was fading out...

"Oh Danna.." She said sighing.

"Where has our sweet little suicide bomber gone to?" She looking at Sasori

"I know he's a Brat Danna, but- Because he's family and- No...No...Yes Danna… Why are you so mean to him? ART? Art is what you make it Danna there is no right OR wrong with Art-"

"Felicia is that you?" Asked someone out side the door.

"Er...yeah?"

"Who are you talking to?" asked the voice.

"My Plushy." There was a silence.

"Can I come in?" Felicia looked over to Todd and Kurt, now cuddling in there sleep.

"I'll uh..Come out there, hang on a second" She said getting up and giving a 'Don't do anything wail im gone' Look and went to open the door. She opened the door and carefully slipped out so as to not make up the two sleeping boy in the room. She didn't even look to see how it was as she closed the door with her back to them.

"Felicia are you okay?" The voice now clear and full of worry. She turned seeing Lance.

'Shit good thing I didn't let him in!, Lance would kill Toad if he found out he was a Homo!'

She thought then shook it out as Lance said something she didn't hear.

"Huh What?"

"I said are you okay, I heard you yelling about something." Felicia blushed thanking Mr. Xavier that he didn't get some one to fix the light that had be the victim of one of their kids many Hey-Were-bored-so-lets-do-things-where-not-supposed-to-in-the-house. Games

"uh yeah...My..My uh Dolls are missing, Gambit found one of them but the other is still missing." Lance Nodded

"What-I mean Who where you just talking to in there?"

"My doll...The one Remy found, I was er..asking him where the other one went to..." Felicia said feeling quite silly and hoping Lance didn't think she was crazy.

"Did you get an answer?" Lance asked hearing the smile as he said it.

"Sadly My interrogation technique involves Tickling and a fuzzy sliped...But not I didn't get one." She didn't know what was on Lances face: a smile? A frown? Now she cursed the light not being there.

"Well anyhow I wanted to tell you something about Me and Kitty."

"Agh what happened now?" Felicia asked not wanting to know really.

"I dumped her." He said coming closer.

"I love you, I always loved you..." Felicia Stared at him not knowing what to say.

"Oh..Uh well..er thanks Lan-" Sudden ly a familiar noise broke the silence in the mansion. SHINK! Then a low growl

"Kid that ain't the rock head, Its Mystique!"

"WHAT?!" Felicia yelled frightened backing away from Lance

'Shit Mystique! But who is she? Lance or Logan?! God I hate her!' Felicia's mind was every where She wouldn't be able to fight Mystique, she can barley open a pickle jar! Thankfully 'Lance' growled and ran off with Logan in pursuit. But stopped in front of Felicia.

"You okay? did She has ya?" Logan aled looking her over quickly.

"No-No I'm fine. Felicia strutted looking in Logan's eyes seeing something odd in them,

"Are you okay Logan?" Felicia asked worried.

"Yeah just get ta bed. I have ta find Mystique." Logan said wlaking down the hall.

Just befour he was out of shight Felicia yelled to him,

"LOGAN?" He looked back.

"Hmm?" Felicia stood there worried, knowing Logan could smell it.

"Be careful Okay?"

Logan Nodded and went off.

Felicia sighed and went to bed, the only sounds where of Kurt and Todd's light snoring and ticking of the clock.

* * *

Later in the morning Felicia was awaken by Kurt hitting her with a pillow,

"Come on Lazy time for breakfast!" Kurts saying joyfully,

Felicia sat up looking around, Todd was on the floor looking under Kurts bed mumbleing about something

"Whats up with him?" Felicia asked yawning.

"Yo I lost my shoe, dawg!" Todd said standing up and kicking the bed with his shoe-less foot, Big Mistake

"OWWW SON OF A- OH YO DAT HURT!!!" Todd yelled jumping on one foot holding his hrut one.

"Well Time to get ready…." Felicia said chuckling getting out of bed and changing.

"Are you taking a Shower this morning Felicia?" Asked Kurt.

"You know I don't take showers in the morning and never passed 10:0PM so No not today..tonight maybe depends on the line.


	5. Telling The 'Family' And Waffles

Last time on Tails of Our Lives…

* * *

Then Had Kitty Phase thru her…

"Okay Where is Deidara and Sasori Danna?!" Felicia said maddly wail cracking her knuckles.

"Danna it's time for bed, where is the brat?" Felicia asked her Sasori Plushy.

"Ugh...Two hommies in a bed...one fellis, Non Bon Mon ami."

"Remy gonna be levin' Now, If'in He sees La Petit Plushey, Remy'll bring 'em 'ere."

"I love you, I always loved you..." Felicia Stared at him not knowing what to say.

"Are you okay Logan?" Felicia asked worried.

"You know I don't take showers in the morning and never passed 10:0PM so No not today..tonight maybe depends on the line.

NOW

* * *

Kurt , Todd and Me went down to the dinning room for breakfast, On the way down Todd stopped dead.

"Todd Vhat is it?" Kurt asked concerned.

"What stopping them X-geeks from kicking me out if they see me come to breakfast wit you guys yo?"

Felicia rolled her eyes,

"Todd, Kurt. You shouldn't Let the fact the your both in love, and are men, ruin something you both really want. If anyone says anything, There just stupid and Nazis…telling you what and what not to do."

Kurt glared at Felicia for a second.

"Are you making fun of mien heritage cause-."

"No Kurt Just cause your Germen doesn't mean you are or was, a Nazi, I'm just saying that people who want to control how others live are Nazis. Or Controllers."

Kurt nodded, and looked at Todd.

"Todd, she is right, Vhat ve have is once in a life time, Ve shouldn't let others ruin it for us Ja?"

"Fuck Yeah I'm right!" Felicia yelled laughing,

"Now come on I smell waffles, Remy will eat MY waffles, and I'm actually hungry today!"

"Yeah whatever yo, but what if-." "Todd IF someone says anything to you, Or Kurt, I'll personally see they will not be able to reproduce- EVER."

Todd smiled.

"Thanks, dawg you not so bad for and X-geek." They all laugh at Todd's complement of sorts.

"Hey watch it Todd, Geek is for Scott, I'm more of an X-mazing." Felicia said walking again.

Kurt snorted

"Ja and I are da tooth fairy." Laughing to the dinning room.

All eyes became glued to the fact that Todd was here and he was holding Kurt's hand.

"Kurt what is HE doing here?" demanded Scott angrily standing from his seat causing it to be knocked over.

"Calm down Scott." Xavier said calmly. "I'm sure what ever the reason Mr. Tolansky is here, it will not be to cause harm." He said smiling at Todd.

Felicia sat next to Remy who was eating the last waffle. About to put it in this mouth, Felicia suddenly nicked it off his fork, and ate it.

Remy looked at her with a grin.

"Is dis about da waffle thing again Cheri, or do yo' jus` enjoy eating from Remy's plate?"

Felicia shrugged at him.

"Lil' bit of both I suppose, Rem." Remy laughed pushing his plate in front of her.

"Here Remy be finished, Remy ne pas (Not) hungry, anyway."

"Thanks, yo." Felicia said and stared eating Remy's waffles and he watched her with lazy eyes.

"So Kurt why IS Todd here?" Asked Jean curiously putting her hand on Scotts and he sat back down.

"Vell its kinda like…er…Vell you see."

Kurt looked at Felicia who was still eating like a stray dog.

Remy poked Felicia in the side, and if it was anyone else who poked her she would have kicked/Punched him in the groin.

Felicia looked up at Remy who was smiling at her, nodding his head to Kurt and Todd who were now sitting on the other side of the table looking at her.

Soon a few other's where looking at her.

"Oh Jashin why me?!" She said playfully annoyed.

"Okay want me to tell them guys?"

"Tell us what? Asked Bobby confused.

"Yeah what is it?" Asked 4 Jamie's.

Felicia sighed, taking a chance look at Xavier who was smiling kindly,

'Bet you already know huh?"

'Indeed I do Hm hm hm.'

'You're a meany head.' Felicia smiled, sitting up.

"Well you know how My Pushy's are both boys? Sasori Danna and Deidara sempai?"

Some of them Nodded other just looked at her oddly.

"Well In the Fan girl world…they sometime pair them together, in a relationship-."

"You mean like MAKE them Homos even thou there not in real life?" Jamie asked thoughtfully

"Well yes that is more of less the idea, Jamie they call It Slashing and-."

"So das why you said Remy better if in he be'in slashing wit Wolvie, Yo' think he's Gay Cheri?" Remy said sounding upset and a little angry.

"Er Well some of them are good story's Rem-."

"So what was that thing bout Rosty Ah thought that was jus some kinda perfume?" Rogue said a little nervous.

"Well I guess thou I never READ it. You, and Risty er…in love?"

Jean, Scott, Kitty, and Rogue looked disgusted.

Bobby looked like he was daydreaming

"Ah don't mind gay people, but ah not inta da sughe." Rouge said trying to shake out the images.

"So wait…Are you saying that Kurt and Todd are…" Jean stared but never finished she was no able to, hell she couldn't even look at Kurt or Todd now.

"Well I'm happy fo' yeh 'laddey!" Rhine said smiling widely.

"Same here, its nice to see you happy Kurt," Hank said nodding to him.

"Yes child, I'm also very happy for your outing of your love life, Amanda was a nice girl, but one could tell you weren't that into her." Ororo said kindly smiling.

"Ja I guess I vas not really into her, her parents didn't really like me anyhow so no loss there Ja?"

"Okay so just by a show of hands WHO is okay with this Knowing Kurt and Todd are dating?"

Felicia asked eyeing everyone around the table with a glare. Rhine, Hank, Charles, Ororo, Remy, Rogue, Bobby, Jamie, Amara, and Jubilation Lee raised there hands with out judging the thought.

"Well Kurt is mah brother, ah guess ah should be happy for 'em!" Rogue said proudly.

Some nodded all acting as a family, everyone cares for each other.

"And who is NOT okay with this, Kurt Being a Homo, and in love with the Enemy, and inviting said person over often?"

Felicia said eyeing everyone else. Scotts hand shot up, Jeans as well, Kitty' was slow and unsure. And three others from the new recruits,

One of then spoke.

"Its not like I'm against you being gay Kurt it's just he's the enemy and yeah."

"Like yeah Kurt didn't you like think of this before dating HIM, And he like totally smells!" Kitty said holding her noise trying to make a point.

"I'm not really mad just unsure Kurt, really." Said Sam.

"Well Now we know…"

"Know what?" Said Jean looking at Felicia who was cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"Simply WHO is gonna get they asses kicked by ME, and if any of yeh be messin whit Kurt Or Todd again you be felling mon wrath! Hai, Ja, Oui, Yah, ?"

Some looked at Felicia frightened, Not know her power, But Scott and Jean knew her power hasn't manifested yet, only a serge of power a year ago.

"Okay everyone time for school so clean up and get going! Felicia Logan said he was going to drive you so just wait in the garage for him." Hank said to the table.

Felicia Nodded and let Jean take her plate annoyingly with her power.

"Were petit Have fun at School." Remy said getting up and walking to the stares.

"Hey Remy!" Felicia yelled running over with him.

"Hmm? Oui, petit?" He asked looking at me over his sholder.

"Be good today don't get into trouble, don't wanna bail you out of Jail." Felicia and Remy laughed then Remy made a hurt like face.

"Yo' wont Bail Remy out if' in he end up in dat jail?"

"Hell No you're a Thief ain't you trained not to get help from others?"

Remy laughed at the point.

"Cherie I'll see you later alright?" Remy said to Felicia ruffling her hair.

"Yeah Peace Rem, don't get into trouble." Felicia Said smirking at him.

"Moi? Trouble you most have me confuse wit someone else." He said Winking at her.

Rolling her eyes she walked into the garage seeing Kurt and Todd.


	6. I love him, but its wrong to

Last time on Tails of Our Lives…

Todd, she is right, Vhat ve have is once in a life time, Ve shouldn't let others ruin it for us Ja?"

"Fuck Yeah I'm right!" Felicia yelled laughing,

"Is dis about da waffle thing again Cheri, or do yo' jus` enjoy eating from Remy's plate?"

"Well you know how My Pushy's are both boys? Sasori Danna and Deidara sempai?"

"So das why you said Remy better if in he be'in slashing wit Wolvie, Yo' think he's Gay Cheri?" Remy said sounding upset and a little angry.

"Okay so just by a show of hands WHO is okay with this Knowing Kurt and Todd are dating?"

And who is NOT okay with this, Kurt Being a Homo, and in love with the Enemy, and inviting said person over often?"

Yo' wont Bail Remy out if' in he end up in dat jail?"

"Hell No you're a Thief ain't you trained not to get help from others?"

* * *

NOW

"Hey Kurt don't you go with Scott and Jean?"

Kurt look over to her

"Ja but they said they didn't have enought room for me and Todd."

"They DID have enough dawg, they just didn't want me in there car, yo." Todd mummbled angerly more to him self.

"Well Er I think Logans Driveing me today. Maybe he'll take you guys too.- Or we could just you know NOT go today. Been meanning to Pie Remy in the face give me a chance to find a pie no one has eatten yet!"

Kurt looked unsure

"But we might get in troble vhat if Logan finds out?!"

"Puff, Logy is nothing to worry bout he'll be mostlikey sleeping or something, i dont know...Come on you and Todd can spend a whole day togather and its so nice out, Be a sin to waste it, chillin in the pool with Remy in his shorts...Oh baby!"

Felicia said blushing makeing a 'Chu' noise of delight.

Kurt smiled so did Todd.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You like Remy don't you! Hov could I not see it! Your practically all over him!"

Felicia blushed more and tried to look not interested

"What N-No i dont- what no why would i- Tch TCH! NO, Me? LOVE? Tch I Dont love anything..And Remy of all- Tch no...Never...Puff.."

Kurt and Todd grinned

"Sure yo whatever i'll Just going to tell him you dont love him them, gonna be so sad and cryin all lover da palce, yo."

Felicia looked away from them hiding her face

"Go ahead i dont care- nope Not one bit,- tch love..Me?- Your crazy..."

"But you said once you loved his eyes Ja?" Kurt said Holding Todd from going to 'tell'

"Er Look Potatos Kurt!" Felicia said pointing behind Kurt.

Kurt looked behind him "Vhat? There are no- HEY!" Kurt Turned just in time to see Felicia Sprinting out of the Garage into the yard, running into the back.

'Damn I DO like him!, God hates me! I love my Best friends Men!, Rogue'll kill me!'

Running slower getting tired really fast.

"Shit why cant i be like the others? Strong and fit...and smart..." She said breathing heavy trying to chatch her brathe

"Futher den Last Time chere." Felicia looked up seeing Remy looking down from his Balconly smokeing a cigaret.

"Ani't you 'oppasta be at school?" He asked leaning over the balcony laying his head on his folded arms Cigart held lazaly in his mouth.

"Don't Feel like going today, kinda boring with out you there Gamby-san."

"Magin it would be," He said jumping down off the balcany.

"Et dont worry, you'll get better." He said walking over ruffling her hair. "NAGH!" Felicia made an odd noise when he ruffled her hair "I dont do dat to yo's, hommie!" He laughed and sucked in some of his cigatet, then blew some out.

"If you could, Remy know you would., yo just pitite." She punched him playfuly in the arm.

"Yeah and your just a tall thief with a hot ass, and sexy eyes." She blushed...'Im an Idout...'

"Marci, You bella too you know..." He said taking his cigaret out of his mought and flicking it onto the ground and steeping on it.

"Flirthing will get you no were Remy." Felicia stuck her tounge out at him.

"Felicia, You are still home, child?" Felicia looke at the patto, Seeing Ororo.

"Er yes Miss. O. i was just er telling Remy about...that thing...whit the people at the place and..yeah..."

'I hate no being able to lie it sucks Ramen Noodles!' Felicia thought 'And not able to say Miss Ororos Name right what the heck!'

"Well Hurry up child School will be start soon." Ororo Said walking into her green house.

"Righty 'O, Love!" Felicia said, Ororo smiled back. Remy looked at her with an eyebrown raised.

"That thing with the people at the place, huh?" Felicia Glanced at him.

"Didn't hear the Thief say anything good."

"What you want Remy to say?" He asked taking off his shirt.

"W-What are you doing?" Felicias cheeks became pink and her messenger bag sliped off her sholder.

"Go'in fo' a swim, Nice morning," He took off his jeans and left his boexers on. "You go'in or stayin Cherie?"

He asked before diveing in to the pool with barly a splash.

"Show off..." Felicia snorted shaking her head. He resurfaced

"Come on! tis Not so bad." He said swimming over ot her

"Well...Logan said he was going to-" "-Does Logan tell you to eat?" She looked at him confuesed

"Er....No?" She said slowly.

"Den Come on in! Pitite Fellie Needs some Rexain." He said splashing her

"Hey watch it!" Felicia growled at him, She was soked now.

"Don't make Remy throw yea in Cherie!" Felicia sighed "Fine, School's Gay anyway." Felicia mummbled pulling off her Jeans, Shoes and socks Leaving her XL Shibaku No Gaara shirt on, and then undoing her bra. 'Lets wet the better' Felicia thought.

Just as she tossed her bra into the pile she noticed Remy was gone.

"R-Remy ?" She asked looking over into the pool.

"Remy?" She said again now looking over the edge, With a concorned face. Suddenly She was liftend up and Thrown into the pool screaming. Ororo looked up from her plants and saw Remy dive in after he tossed in Felicia. Smileing she shook her head and returned to her plants.

"Remy im gonna kill you!" Felicia yelled when she came up for air. Noticeing something flouting near her she swam ove to it, relizing with a blushe they where Remys boxers.

"Er Cherie," Felicia looked over her sholder where Remy was; On the other side of the pool.

"Could yo toss Remy his boxers, swimming naked ain't Remys thing." Felicia smield eviley

"These boxers?" She said picking them up.

Remy nodded slowly confusion on his face. "Hmm, Naw I think they look better over there." She said and tossed then as hard as she could, hitting the mansion window with a squishy splat noise.

Remy looked at her with hie mouth hanging makeing her laugh.

"Why you so mean ta Remy?" He asked swmming over to her o nthe shallow end. Standing up the water -THANKFULLY- came up to his waist

"Yor Try'in ta tell Remy some 'tin Cherie?" He asked smirking seeing felicia Cover her eyes and blush Turning away from him. "Oh god, oh god!" Remy Moved seilently infrount of her. Pulling her hands away from her eyes "Felicia Remy jus Messin wit yo's, he Never do something ta hurt dat to yea." Remy said in a whisper like voice, kissing her fourhead gently.

Felicia nodded but kept her eyes closed, Blushing, His hands still holding hers.

"Cherie yo' Okay? Are-Are you cryin?!" He asked consorned.

"Dostay nasatta Jinjjuriki, Ja!" she's said quicky and pulled away from him swimming to the edge and pulling ehr self out, quicky grabing her cloths and running abck into the mansion Passing Logan, Who just got back from Droping off Kurt and Todd.

Remy got out of the pool and put his jeans and shirt, taking his boxers and tossing them back up on the balcany, sighing he jumped back up to his room.

Feliica ran into he room locking the door- OCD she had said.

Taking her wet cloths off and putting dry ones on. Laying on her bed. Then there was a knock on the dooor.

"WHAT?!" Felicia yelled "Thought you were going to school today, Was gonna drop yea Off, instaed had ta Drive Elf and Smelly."

Logan

Felicia wiped away a tear. "I dont fell well..." She said sniffing. "Can see that, dont usally lock your door, Nor Run past me crying and soking wet. What happaned Cajun Push you in the pool?"

"I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT LOGAN!!!" Felicia yelled upset. 'Why should he care...he likes Jean....I hate her...'

"If you don't feel good go see Hank, kid." There was a silance then he growled and the sound of his boots on the wooden floor walking away.

'Damn it...Now Logan's mad at me...And Gambit probbly thinks i hate him....I cant really love him...Hes my Best Friends Man its not right..."

She cryed more into her pillow. She heard a Noise coming from her door. "Wastha?" She said quickly

Something clicked. The door swung open, Remy was standing there grinning. 'How did he?' She thought then a little voice said 'Stupied! hes a Ninja, theif!'

"Cherie Remy wanted ta say he was Sorry fo' what be did, pretdne ta lose Remys Boexs, wasnt right ta do." He walked over to her. "Felicia?" He put his hand on her solder.

"It's Not that Remy..." She said face in her pillow. "den what is it?" She sniffed and looked up at him.

"I love you." Remy looked schooked "F-Felicia you can love Remy, Why would Yo' cry over loven Remy?"

"Becaues im not allowed to, You and Rogue love eache other."

"Cherie" Remy lifted her chin with his fingers. "Yo' allowed to love Remy, Nothign bad about liken Him, Remy happen to like yo too."

"Not like you do Rogue." She mummbled sniffing.

"Who said dat?" He asked moveing back. "No one, I can see it. The way you look at her, the way you talk to her."

"Ahh, Cherie," He kissed her forhead. "Jus' cos' Remy dont show it, Dont mean he, Ain't love'in Yo' any less den Rogue." He said wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Now dont'cha cry Non more, et come wit Remy, so we can annoy wolvy 'fore Lunch." Felicia Smiled at him, "Sounds like fun..."


	7. Ninja's in the Danger Room!

Last time on Tails of Our Lives…

'I hate no being able to lie it sucks Ramen Noodles!'

Suddenly She was liftend up and Thrown into the pool screaming.  
Ororo looked up from her plants and saw Remy dive in after he tossed in Felicia.  
Smileing she shook her head and returned to her plants.

"W-What are you doing?" Felicias cheeks became pink and her messenger bag sliped off her sholder.  
"Go'in fo' a swim, Nice morning," He took off his jeans and left his boexers on. "You go'in or stayin Cherie?"

"Yor Try'in ta tell Remy some 'tin Cherie?" He asked smirking seeing felicia Cover her eyes

"It's Not that Remy..." She said face in her pillow. "den what is it?" She sniffed and looked up at him.  
"I love you." Remy looked schooked "F-Felicia you can love Remy, Why would Yo' cry over loven Remy?"

"Ahh, Cherie," He kissed her forhead. "Jus' cos' Remy dont show it, Dont mean he, Ain't love'in Yo' any less den Rogue." He said wiping a tear off her cheek.

* * *

Now

Later in the day after Remy had cheered Felicia up by having a buck of ice water dumped on Logan and then have him chase him for a wile Forge said that Felicia's Danger Room Program was read to be tested.

You see Felicia Never could fight the sentinels' her powers where unknown but she still had to up her strength, so she and Forge had an Idea, we Felicia mostly Forge just love a challenge. Felicia gave Forge her Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4 that she just got for passing all her class for her Mother. She wanted to Fight them saying that it would be better for her then fighting people she didn't know/couldn't fight. She also gave him her Naruto Ult Ninja 1-3 for scenery.

"Okay Felicia I think I got it! This is SO Mint! I can't wait!

Felicia slapped her face.

"Forge, No one really says 'Mint' anymore…" Forge blushed a little.

"Well what would you call it?" Forge asked

Felicia thought for a moment, then smirked

"I'd call it," She took a breath.

"SUPER-CAL-AFRAGL-IST-TIC-EXPE-AL-A-DOSHUS!!!!!!!!!! Forge laughed.

"Bit long isn't it?" Felicia waved her hand at him

"Tch PESHA, It's awesome!"

Forge just shrugged and said.

"Alright whatever you say Man. Anyway want to try out the new program or what?"

Felicia nodded excitedly, when Remy came in to the Danger room.

"Felicia yo' gonna be tranin now?" Forge Nodded for her.

"Yes she is going to test out her new program I made with her games," He turned the mike on

"Okay Felicia a lot like the game you have to beat all the lower leaved Oppents before you can fight the next leaved ones, Who would you like to fight? Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino-"

"Sakura Haruno." Felicia said grinning.

'Sakura is one of the weakest people on the show and game to beat her it will be like slapping a tree.'

"Okay here we go; you will be fighting in the memorial site, Is that okay?"

"Sure why not?" "Okay the Simulation start!"

Suddenly the blank room was a filled with trees green grass a river, and a big shiny rock with words engraved on it. Felicia got into a simple stance.

"Well where is she?-AHHH!" Felicia yelled being kicked for behind and landing flat on her face.

"OW…." Felicia said sitting up.

"BRING IT ON, CHA!!!" Sakura said jumping up and down punching the air. "Oh Son of a-"

Felicia dogged a punch.

'Maybe Sakura WASN'T a good idea to start with!' Felicia thought.

Felicia ran behind the memorial stone, to bind sometime

"COME ON FIGHT!" Yelled Sakura, again.

'Damn She is annoying and People wonder why some many hate her?, With I had a supporting character-' Felicia smiled

"Forge can I get a Supporting character?" Felicia yelled up to the controls.

"Uh I suppose. Who do you want?" Felicia Grinned bigger

'Since I can only get the first few people…'

"SHIBAKU NO GAARA!!!" Felicia yelled jumping out of the way as Sakura tried to his her.

"AND make Sure he's on MY TEAM!" Felicia yelled again.

"Okay one second.-" Forge was saying when Remy cut in "-Why do you want him?"

"YOU'LL SEE REMY. YOU SHALL SEE!"

Felicia ran away from the stop she just was since the tree was being up rooted,

"OKAY ANY TIME NOW FORGE!!!!" Suddenly Felicia Hit something and fell down.

"Son of a-GAARA!" Gaara looked down at her with hate.

"ER not Your son Gaara I mean…uh….another Gaara, Hehehe…."

He stilled glared at her, then put his hand out, Out of fear Felicia flinched, But Gaara didn't Attack her.

No he helped her up off the ground,

"Okay that was very un-Gaara like…Did Konkuro mess with your Happy pills or something? New Therapist?" Gaara looked at her.

His look was enough to shut her up instantly -

Blood lust, the eyes that would haunt a normal person for life.

"Shut up and let me do what I came here to do." Gaara said in a voice better then the cartoon, better then the game…

Like he was right there, Creepy and cool at the same time.

"Yeah okay Gaara-Sama." Felicia shivered. Then noticed, His sand had been protecting them this whole time from Sakura who was trying to get in.

"Uh Gaara are you aware that your protecting me?" Gaara glared again at her.

"Not-Not that there I anything wrong with that I just uh you know hehe wanted to know if you know you where doing it or just the natural thing….

The Sand then started spilling out of his gourd.

"You should get out of the way. I don't want to kill you if I can't remain in control."

Felicia starred at him-Gaara isn't supposed to be careing and all loving-ish till he is killed…and if he is still in his Chunin era outfit there is no way he would care about not killing some one. EVEN if there on his side.

"Okay Gaara but I have to fight too!" Felicia said looking at him in the eyes. Gaara stared at her Sakura still trying to get in.

"Then I will let you." Suddenly the sand incased both Felicia and Gaara into a ball.

"FELICIA?!?!" Yelled Forge in to the mike, Silence. "FELI-"

"I'M OKAY!"

Felicia was in side the sand ball with Gaara. Planning on what to do since He was no real Felicia didn't have to share any of the air.

"Okay here is was will do Gaara…"

Few moments of silence have passed since Felicia and Gaara diapered into the sand ball.

Sakura had stopped her attacks to recharge her Chakra near the river.

The sand vanished and reviled only Felicia kneeling who started to stand.

"Dis is a good fight oui?" Remy said to Forge, who nodded and gulped. "If She get hurt and Logan finds out.."

"Finds out what kid?

* * *

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND YEAH HOPE YOU LOVE IT

RxR!!!!


	8. SAKURA GOES POP!

Last time on Tails of Our Lives…

"Forge, No one really says 'Mint' anymore…" Forge blushed a little.

"Okay Felicia a lot like the game you have to beat all the lower leaved Oppents before you can fight the next leaved ones, Who would you like to fight? Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino-"

"Sakura Haruno." Felicia said grinning.

'Sakura is one of the weakest people on the show and game to beat her it will be like slapping a tree.'

"SHIBAKU NO GAARA!!!" Felicia yelled jumping out of the way as Sakura tried to his her.

"AND make Sure he's on MY TEAM!" Felicia yelled again.

"Okay that was very un-Gaara like…Did Konkuro mess with your Happy pills or something? New Therapist?" Gaara looked at her.

"Dis is a good fight oui?" Remy said to Forge, who nodded and gulped. "If She get hurt and Logan finds out.."

"Finds out what kid?

* * *

NOW

"Hey Billboard Brow! Over here!" Felicia yelled running towards the Black rock.

"GRRR! I'll show you, This Fairytale is For REAL!" Sakura yelled running after Felicia.

"So what's this program Forge?" Logan asked watching Felicia being chased by a Pinks haired girl, laughing at her attempt to hide behind a tree. Suddenly he stopped laughing; the pink haired girl had just up rooted the tree Felicia hid behind, with just a punch.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, PUTTING HER IN THERE?!?" Logan yelled at Forge.

"L-Logan I-I was HER Idea she wanted to fight her!" Logan growled

"Well how is she doing?"

Remy spoke before Forge had a chance to,

"Bien, she got dat' Support 'in guy, Garra." Logan's eye twitched

"What?!"

"Uh No his name is Shibaku no Gaara!" Forge corrected quickly (One of Logan's Old names was Garra)

Logan watched quietly.

'Gaara, I hope my plan works!' Felicia thought to herself, just as Sakura grabbed her by the arm an tossed her head first into the Memorial Rock.

"CHA!!!" Sakura yelled happily. Felicia rubbed her head sitting up smirking.

"OI Sakura,"

Sakura looked over at Felicia. "Huh?"

"SASKUE IS MINE!!!" Felicia yelled smiling, as Sakura's face changed to anger.

"GRRRRR…SASKUE-KUN IS MINE!!!!" She ran towards Felicia who just sat there smiling.

"GAARA NOW!!!"

Sand suddenly engulfed Sakura as Gaara appeared out of the sand.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara said emotionlessly closing his hand.

Sakura stared to scream for dear life. "Gaara Finish her off!" Felicia said jumping to her feet, walking over to him.

Gaara remained silent never loosening nor tightening his grip.

"Uh Gaara your Sand Burial rembers?" Gaara's Sea Foam green eyes shifted to Felicia.

"I say when to finish her off, NEVER tell me what to do, girl." Felicia bowed quickly

"Hai Gaara-Sama, Gomonsai, gomonsai! I didn't mean to upset you."

Logan glared down at Gaara. Gaara's eyes looked up at Logan's whose eyes widen in realization.

'How could he see us up here, the control room is invisible to everything out side it.'

"Forge end the-"

"Logan?"

Logan turned to the new voice.

"Ororo what is it?" Ororo frowned

"Felicia's doll was in my garden." She said showing it to him.

Remy made a face of confusion. "Dat' can't be Remy gev er' dat' one las' nit' She went at bed with em'  
found it in Roguey room."

"SAND BURIAL!" Everyone looked down. Ororo screamed and jumped back grabbing her chest as blood was splattered all over the room.

"FELICIA!!!" Remy and Logan yelled at the same time. The simulation ended and Logan and Remy ran down to the ground level. Seeing Felicia on the floor laughing on the ground.

"Remy Did, HAHA, did ja' see billboard brow jus' POP?! HAHAHA!" Remy laughed happily 'Thank' god she's alrit'."

"What happened Pup?" Logan asked picking her up.

"Gaara just like, totally KILLED Sakura! This is like da' bes' day like eva mon ami!" She hugged Logan around the neck.

"Thought I lost yea, Pup…" Logan said gently, hugging her back. A few moments passed, when Logan realized he was still hugging her.

"Uh Pup-?" He looked down at her seeing her snuggled into his chest sleeping.

"Sweet dreams Pup." Logan whispered kissing her forehead, bringer her to her room then tucking her in.

* * *

(Extra)

A Secret?!

Walking out the Door he stopped to look back at her. "Yea really have grown up pup, wish I could tell yeah the truth…

Better if Hank tells yeah." With that he walked out of her room closing the door behind him.

* * *

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND YEAH HOPE YOU LOVE IT

RxR!!!!


	9. SVU REMY'S WAY

Last time on Tails of Our Lives…

"SASKUE IS MINE!!!" Felicia yelled smiling, as Sakura's face changed to anger.

"I say when to finish her off, NEVER tell me what to do, girl." Felicia bowed quickly  
"Hai Gaara-Sama, Gomonsai, gomonsai! I didn't mean to upset you."

"Felicia's doll was in my garden." She said showing it to him.

"Gaara just like, totally KILLED Sakura! This is like da' bes' day like eva mon ami!" She hugged Logan around the neck.

"Thought I lost yea, Pup…" Logan said gently, hugging her back. A few moments passed, when Logan realized he was still hugging her.

* * *

NOW!

Later in the day, a little after lunch about 1:00 p.m. Felicia woke up.

"UH…what time is it?" She asked groggily looking at her clock.

"OH NO! MY LAW AND ORDER SVU Marathon!" Felicia jumped out of her bed running out the door passing Hank.

"Felicia I have to tell you-" "-Not now I'm Missing my matron on da Telly!"

Felicia shouted back almost running into a wall. Quickly she jumped up and pushed off it with her foot turning slightly to the left, she kept her speed and gained some time.

"-Sigh- Why should I be surprised?" Hank said shaking his head smiling.

Felicia pushed Remy to the floor out of the way to the den.

"NO Gamby! MAH TELLY TIME! MAH SVU MAROTHON!" Remy's stared at her as she ran into the den jumped on the sofa and turned on the T.V.

Getting up he sighed walking into the Den and sat next to her.

"So a Maroton' 'bou SUV's?"

Felicia stopped on a channel

"No Law and Order SVU, silly Cajun, and this is a new one-SWEETNESS!"

Remy looked at the television. Reading the White letters out loud.

"N'orlins 1:32 a.m. Big Papas'….Uh Cheri Wha' SVU mean?"

Felicia's eyes where big staring at the screen.

"Jolie Is yo' been' do'in drug o' somt'in?"

"No Remy…Telly time-means no talk'in..Wait fo' a commercial.." Remy sighed watching the TV.

After the 3rd Cajun child was given a physic test by a Dr. Wong about Big Papa's Child pornography, and child molestation Remy was pretty sure what; SVU meant.

"That attorney girl is kind of hot huh?" Felicia asked as a commercial came on.

"Sur'… Why..Remy means…why do yea'"

"Why do I watch this?" Felicia cut in.

"Yeah…" Remy looked embarrassed, blushing, brows frowned, eyes glassier than normal.

"Well can I…ask you something?" Felicia asked unsurely, putting her hand on his shoulder pulling her legs underneath her.

"Oui." Remy huffed.

"Well I've heard rumors-Lots of rumors about you when you were younger you where-." Remy blinked tear rolling down

"S'all true-Remy was a…He needed da money s'hard livein in da streets' Nefer liked, NON never did, but needed da money…" Remy tried to hide his face.

"Oh Remy I'm- I'm So sorry I didn't- Do you want me to turn this off?" Remy shook his head

"Non, S'cool." Felicia smiled and hugged him "It's okay Remy, You don't have to hide this from me…Or anyone else there…er maybe Scott and Jean, But everyone else cares about you, Here your family."

Remy smiled "Marci Cheri, Marci."

* * *

(Extra!)

FELICIA MOHTERLY?

Hank came into the den 30 minutes later; Remy was sleeping with his head in Felicia's lap. Felicia looking down at him smiling and stroking his head gently.  
Hank had to do a double take; he could have sworn that Felicia looked like Remy's Mother-Ever if no one knows who she is of what she looks like.  
The look on her face was that of a Mother comforting her child. He couldn't bear tell her what Logan and the tests said, Late when she was Felicia again, He would.

* * *

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND YEAH HOPE YOU LOVE IT

RxR!!!!


End file.
